


Flowers and Eyeliner

by Aglek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, M/M, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglek/pseuds/Aglek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wears a flower crown, and Louis wears eyeliner.<br/>It works perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. I'm still not sure where I want to go with it. There might be some 'past bullying' mentioned, and also maybe, but probably not, some smut, but I'm not sure yet.  
> English is not my first language and I couldn't find a beta so I'm very sorry if there are any errors!  
> This also seems to be cut in a very inconvenient moment...  
> Please comment or leave kudos if You liked it so I know if someone's interested in next parts ;)  
> Also if You didn't like it, please comment too! Let me know what was the problem!
> 
> If someone would like to be my beta I would love them forever!!

When the alarm went off, Louis’ head was throbbing. He shouldn’t have been drinking that much on a school night. He hit snooze just to sleep 5 more minutes. When the alarm went off again, Louis slowly sit up on the bed, not to make his head spin even more. 

His morning routine took shorter than usual and after a nice, warm shower he went downstairs to eat breakfast. All his sisters were already at school and his mum left for work, so Louis was left to eat in silence.

A walk to school was boring as usual. Dogs barked at him a few times, but it was as interesting as it could get.

His first period was maths, where he never really paid attention to the teacher, or other student for the matter. He usually just slept there. The teacher didn’t mind that at all. At least Louis was not causing trouble as He always does in classes later in the day. 

He sat down in his seat at the back of the classroom and closed his eyes. Voices of the other students were slowly filling the classroom. 

Suddenly He heard someone clearing their throat next to him. Louis opened his eyes to the sight of a tall, curly, brown haired boy standing in front of him. He was wearing a flower crown on his head. He was looking at Louis with a warm smile.

"Can I sit here?" asked the boy with a deep voice, completely different to what his look could lead to believe it would be, pointing at the desk in front of Louis.  
Louis was a little taken aback by a person talking to him. No one ever did because everyone was scared of him. For all the right reasons. He once smashed one girl’s head on the lockers because she made fun of his eyeliner. So this was unexpected. 

The boy’s smile and his emerald eyes occupied him so much that he could only nod his head and the boy’s smile grew even wider.  
"Thanks! I’m Harry! " said the boy, reaching his hand towards Louis.  
"Louis. " was all he could get out of his mouth, taking Harry’s hand, which was much bigger and warmer than his own.  
"Hi Louis! I like Your tattoos! " Harry pointed at Louis’ arm where a stag’s head and a big heart were inked. " I’ve got a few myself. " And then curly boy turned a bit to the right, lifting his left arm to show him. It was full of small, random looking tattoos. There were so many of them that Louis didn’t know where to rest his eyes. 

Louis looked up to the boy's head "Why are You wearing a flower crown?" He asked after Harry put his arm down.  
A curly boy smiled cheekily and said "Cause I like them."  
Harry sat down in front of Louis and turned around to look at him again. 

"Why are You wearing eyeliner, Louis? " asked Harry, a huge, genuine smile and a curious expression on his face.  
"Because it looks cool. " answered Louis a bit annoyed, hoping to put that stupid grin down but his response only made Harry smile wider.  
"Awesome!" was all the flower boy said before he turned back to see a teacher entering the classroom.

Louis was obviously not paying any attention to the teacher, but not because He was sleeping, but because He was admiring Harry’s curls. His brown hair seemed to not have been brushed this morning, or in a very long time for that matter. They were clean though. Daisies on his head were real and fresh. It looked like He made it himself right before school.

After looking up and down constantly the flower crown on top of Harry’s head slipped to the side and looked like it was going to fall down. Louis reached forward to straighten it. Curly haired boy’s hand immediately shot up and caught Louis’s hand before He could take it away.

Louis was shocked when Harry turned around to reveal a very angry and maybe a bit scared face. Like He expected Louis to take his flowers.  
"Leave it alone!" Harry hissed.  
"I was just straightening it, Harry... " Louis mumbled. Usually he wouldn’t be so hesitant but a change in Harry’s expression was so sudden that Louis was too taken aback to put up his facade. 

After hearing Louis’ words, Harry’s face lit up.  
"Oh! You want to try it on? " Louis wanted to answer, that no, he definitely did not want to try it on. But before he could even as much as open his mouth, the flower crown was on his head.

Harry adjusted Louis’ fringe under the flowers with gentle hands.  
He then lightly touched the piercing on Louis’ brow.  
"You look cute. " said Harry after taking his hand away and watching Louis for a second.  
"Thanks... " Louis felt all warm inside. Normally, He would never take it as a compliment from anyone else.


End file.
